Butterfly
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Temari contemplates having a boyfriend and finds comfort in a butterfly when the person she least expects shows up.


Temari usually didn't pay attention to lovey-dovey couples or even think about having a boyfriend. He would interrupt her training and he would dote on her, most likely giving her a bountiful amount of gifts and never leave her side. And she wouldn't be able to stand it. Or so she thought.

As she stood alone in the first Suna-Konoha spring festival, watching the couples laughing, playing games, and eating together she regretted not taking the time to care about her love life. Maybe she wouldn't have minded not being with someone so much if Kankuro had not gone off with her assistant, Megumi, and if Naruto had not dragged Gaara away from her, much to Sakura's displeasure.

The Sand-nin sighed as she walked past the bright lights, small children, and smiling faces, a purple silk purse that Gaara had gotten her for her recently passed birthday dangled from her wrist. She rubbed her hand against the purple silk fabric on the opposite arm, trying to comfort herself. Why had she not tried to be interested in boys? Why had she tried so hard to keep them away?

She sighed again and stopped in the middle of a bridge. She walked over to the railing and propped her elbows on the rail, resting her chin in her hands. She stared at her reflection and closed her eyes. She knew she wasn't the hottest girl on the block but she was somewhat pretty, right? She inwardly yelled at herself for not changing her hairstyle from the usual four ponytails to a more feminine style for the festival.

Tch. What would her brothers say if they knew she was ashamed of her looks? They would probably scoff at her or ask where the real Temari was. And she would want to yell back that she was a woman too but instead threaten them, not like it really mattered and they would brush it off. Temari would do the same, for a bit… Just because she liked to fight and thrived on being a ninja, didn't mean she couldn't be a woman every now and then right? Was it so wrong to care about her hair and if she had makeup on or not?

She reopened her eyes when she felt something small rest on her head. She moved slightly up and a butterfly revealed itself. She reached up and caught the butterfly and then let her hands slowly open. She admired the blue streaks against its black body as it moved its wings slowly up and down. She smiled softly, a reassurance creeping up into her heart. She felt the butterfly getting ready to take off, she leaned forward and took her hands apart. As the butterfly flittered away, she let her hands linger in the air before she slowly pulled them back, her fingers curling slowly one by one into a light fist.

She brought her hands to her heart and smiled confidently as a breeze played against her. She was Temari no Sabaku alright, but maybe even she could find someone that would care about her and want to walk down the streets with her, holding her hand. After all, she could be sweet and cute and merciful... to the right guy. She snickered silently at the thought when she turned at the footsteps that neared her.

"Oh! Shikamaru!" She exclaimed surprised. He was defiantly the last person she thought would seek her out. Usually when she came to Konoha, she sought him out; he was always trying to hide from her.

She was pleased with this unusual change and truthfully, she loved his company even if he moaned and complained about her. Temari was glad to see him out of his usual black attire and into a dark blue yukata. For once, the lazy jounin didn't have a bored look on his face. Instead, his visage was held with relief and was that a small smile? No, he never smiled at her. He only gave her smirks and bored expressions. Never a smile.

But there it was! He sighed and the small smile was still on his lips. For a moment, Temari thought that he was smiling at someone behind her but that was impossible. He scratched his head and then placed his hands behind his head, elbows sticking out.

"I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Temari's face flushed red. Where did that come from? And since when did he actually _want_ to find her?

"Umm… may I inquire as to why?" She said nervously and then smacked her herself mentally. She only talked proper like when she was nervous. He must think her odd now…

If he did think so, he didn't show it. He moved next to her and propped his elbows on the railing of the bridge. "Well, there was…. A troublesome incident with your brother. He had to get dragged away from the goldfish game by Naruto and myself."

"What!" Temari cried. What had Gaara done! It couldn't have been that bad or else, he would be much more serious about the matter.

"You know the goldfish game where they give you three nets made out of paper and you have to catch the gold fish?" Temari nodded her head and Shikamaru continued. "Well, he couldn't do it. So he was paying the man net after net after net. I felt bad for him, Ino and I were there, and so I offered to help him and show him a good trick."

Temari was interested greatly and was enthused by his company but as soon as the words 'Ino and I' came out of his mouth, her spirits sunk. Shikamaru's arrival had given her the thought that maybe he would go around the festival with her that night but now….

"So I paid the man you know and caught the goldfish on my fist try and- and-" Temari's eyes widened as a ringing sound she had never heard coming from his mouth rang in her ears. It was like she had just gone downstairs and her brothers yelled "SURPRISE!" with a breakfast waiting for her. She smiled warmly and thought _'Even if he was with Ino, I'm glad I got to hear him laugh.'_

His laughter died and he stuttered. "S-sorry. It was too funny… anyway, Gaara paid the man again, did the exact same trick I did and the fish got away! He was so mad he was yelling 'I, THE KAZEKAGE, WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A GOLDFISH!'"

At that, Temari bust out laughing at the thought of her brother yelling that in the middle of the fair with the image of goldfish laughing at him in the background. Shikamaru had joined her and they laughed until there were tears forming in Temari's eyes.

"I wish I could have been there." She said half chocked form laughing so hard.

"Yeah, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Oh man… then it got troublesome and like I said, Naruto and I had to drag him away and get him to clam down. He finally relaxed when Ino and Sakura brought him cotton candy."

"Gaara loves cotton candy." Temari said quietly, the resurfacing of Ino's name struck her again.

They fell into a silence and watched butterfly dance over the steady water flowing beneath them. She soon felt Shikamaru's gaze on her but didn't say anything for fear of breaking the peaceful moment. She felt him shift a bit closer and, as a natural reaction, she asked him quickly,

"So was that all you wanted to find me for?"

"No."

She looked at him shocked. He never answered her questions that quickly. He usually pondered upon them and then answered her with a statement that would end the conversation. He never allowed room for her to prompt any other feedback.

She turned to him, a bit uncomfortable now and saw that he was looking downward at the reflections on the water and was that? Yes! She could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks as he spoke again.

"That wasn't my only or real reason really. Just an excuse." He murmured, the blush growing on his cheeks.

Temari blushed and asked "So, what was the reason?"

He paused before answering her. "Do you… umm… forget it. This is way too troublesome." He growled and before Temari could say anything, she was suddenly being pulled down the bridge.

"Hey! Wha-"

"We're going get something to drink." He said but stopped and she could feel his grip tighten slightly as he looked back shyly. "That is, if you want too."

It took Temari a few seconds to realize what he was really asking her and she smiled, the hole in her heart filled. "I'd love to." She said softly, walking up next to him so he wouldn't drag her anymore. He turned to her and sighed partially happy and partially relieved and they took a few steps before a thought hit Temari like a brick wall.

"Shikamaru, what about Ino?"

He stopped and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" Before she could answer him however, he spoke again. "She and Choji are together tonight. He was in the bathroom though when the incident with Gaara happened."

"Oh." She said but inside she let out a huge sigh. They started to walk again when he spoke.

"Ne Temari, you look nice in that yukata."

She looked over at him surprised and then blushed happily when she saw the embarrassed smug look on his face. "Thanks!" She said and moved closer so they were as close as they could get while walking comfortably. He smiled at her shyly and then turned his head to the direction of the drink stand.

Her head however, was looking at him. She smiled, comforted to know that there was someone who wanted to hold her hand. She glanced back at the bridge and saw her butterfly be approached by another and soon, they were dancing together in the moonlight.

"Temari?"

"Oh, yeah?" She replied turning towards Shikamaru.

"Ready to go now?"

"Yes." She said and squeezed his hand happily and as they began to walk away from the bridge, she cast the butterfly one last glance, wishing for their happiness.


End file.
